El príncipe y la esclava (Oneshot San Valentín)
by mrskou01
Summary: Esta es una nueva propuesta, la historia se desarrolla en el siglo XXX en el planeta Némesis, la pareja protagonista es Seiya Kou x Mai (personaje de mi invención) Oneshot creado para Rebeldes chica Kou. Contiene conceptos y personajes de Naoko Takeuchi y LEMON, la historia es mía. Espero sea de su agrado. Cientos de vidas y en cada una tener la oportunidad de encontrarse...


_**El principe y la esclava**_ (Oneshot para Rebeldes chicas Kou, por San Valentin)

Cientos de vidas y en cada una tener la oportunidad de encontrarse, una mirada o simplemente pasar a su lado al caminar, ese sentimiento siempre los guiará a estar con su par y el destino les tendría reservada otra de tantas oportunidades para reencontrarse...

Se dice que el amor tiene un brillo sin igual, la calidez del sol o a contraparte la frialdad de la muerte, la suavidad del cielo o el filo de la más hiriente navaja, el gusto del más dulce fruto y en algunos desafortunados casos la amargura del más mortal veneno... En cualquiera de los dos polos de la balanza el amor siempre va a ser un gran milagro, pero para una esclava solo era un mal innecesario, algo imposible por lo que no valía la pena intentarlo y así juro jamás enamorarse.

Ubicada en Pleasure Island de un planeta llamado Némesis, un gran establecimiento el Silver Coast llamado así por su exclusividad y prestigio, albergaba en el a jóvenes y bellas chicas, todas esclavas, habían sido marcadas por el destino al nacer, su mala fortuna les había hecho mujeres hermosas y de una clase social baja lo cual las sometía bajo el yugo del comercio sexual, entre ellas resaltaba una por su hermosura y talento...

Desde su tierna infancia Mai fue criada allí, contaba con solo cuatro años cuando al quedar huérfana su tía Petzite hermana de su padre fallecido y la dueña de ese lugar la tomo bajo su custodia, cuando llego conocio a sus otras tres tias la mayor de ellas contaba con tan solo 10 años, la mediana con 6 y la más pequeña era un año mayor que ella, cosa que las unió de manera inmediata ya que se encontraban en la misma situación. Al ir creciendo en ese ambiente supo su realidad y la clase de destino que tendría su vida.

– ¡Mai! ¡Mai!

– ¿Que sucede Karmesite?

La chica de cabellos púrpura entraba con alegría desbordante, a aquel lugar que durante el día permanecía cerrado, la otra chica se encontraba detrás de la barra del bar terminando sus deberes.

– Bueno, quería que vinieras conmigo al parque todo mundo se está preparando pará la fiesta de la próxima semana y quiero echar un vistazo...

– Sabes que mi tía no me dejará salir ¿Porque no le dices a Berjerite que te acompañe?

– Solo será un momento y ella está ocupada en otros "asuntos" con uno de mis clientes... Por favor tu acompañame...

La chica rodó los ojos pues aunque Berjerite también había sido como una hermana para ella, la joven era astuta y estaba jugandole en contra a su verdadera hermana de sangre, sintiéndose mal por esa acción termino aceptando y se marcharon sin avisar.

– Bueno ahora me vas a decir para que estamos aqui, sabes que odio está fiesta.

– Solo quería salir de ese lugar... Y talvez comprar un amuleto de amor...

– ¿De amor? Vamos ¡Por favor! Karmesite estamos en pleno siglo treinta, ni la magia ni mucho menos el amor existen, deja de creer en esos ridículos cuentos de princesas rescatadas por príncipes, eso no existe, almenos no en nuestro mundo...

Llegaron a aquel lugar que desbordaba bullicio, cientos de personas transitaban en todas direcciones, las jóvenes caminaban entre una marea de gente y en un momento soltaron sus manos, Mai fue empujada con fuerza al suelo por la muchedumbre fue tal la caída que perdió su zapato derecho, trato de hacerse a un lado para protegerse ya que las personas no la veían y la golpeaban sin querer, noto que había perdido el anillo que le había regalado su madre antes de morir, pero se apresuró a buscar su zapato para poder caminar. De pronto unas manos la tomaron por debajo de los brazos y la levantaron del suelo como una pequeña criatura.

Fue llevada hasta un lugar tranquilo, fuera del caos de aquel lugar, Mai que casi no se sorprendía con nada, se sentía intrigada por saber quién era, así que encuanto sintió sus pies tocar el suelo dió la vuelta para ver a su salvador.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?

Jamás lo había visto, eso no era común pues en Némesis no había mucho turismo, ya que había cosas muy poco atractivas para los visitantes. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, el era alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta y poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, llevaba puesta una semi armadura como las que usan los caballeros, esos que custodiaban a el príncipe Diamante.

– Si no te encuentras bien te llevaré a tu casa, indícame la dirección por favor...

Hablaba con amabilidad, pero no en exceso lo cual la hacía sentir tranquila ya que prefería eso a que intentará violarla, como era común en su pequeño mundo, lo realmente extraño era que se ofreciera a llevarla a casa.

¿A caso no ha visto mi tatuaje y el brazalete? ¿No sabe lo que soy?

– Gracias, estoy bien– le dedico media sonrisa y se apoyo con el pie desnudo en el suelo– Solo perdí mi zapato, eso era lo que buscaba.

El miro sus pies, eso hizo que ella arrugara sus dedos, en el acto se dibujo una sonrisa el rostro de el.

– ¿Y te gustan mucho? Sabes, puedo comprarte unos nuevos...

– No señor de ninguna manera, ha hecho demasiado por mi.

– Está bien, espera aquí iré a buscarlo

Sin dejarla decir nada el volvió a entrar en esa masa de personas. Al ser alto su cabeza sobresalía de la multitud. Se agachó.

En realidad odio esos zapatos, podría andar descalza, estoy causandole muchas molestias y donde estará Karmesite... Pensó Mai.

Se recargo en una pared mientras observaba a toda esa gente tan absorta en sus problemas que no la habían notado allí tirada, lo cual le hizo recordar que la única antención que tenía era la de los hombres que solo querian utilizar su cuerpo y lo mucho que odiaba esa fiesta que se aproximaba. Su mente fue sacada de ese estado cuando lo vio regresar con su ropa un poco desalineada, su negro cabello alborotado y con el sucio zapato pisoteado en la mano. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

– ¡Muchas gracias!– le dijo extendiendo su mano para tomarlo pero el se agachó y metio su pequeño pie en el estropeado calzado.

Ella se sorprendió mucho como no lo hacía hace tiempo. De repente todavía agachado extendió su mano para tomar la de ella. Su tacto era un tanto fuerte sus manos varoniles se sentían muy cálidas y esa calides recorrió el cuerpo de ella desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último poro de su ser...

Quiso soltarlo, pero en el tercer intento se dió por vencida. El lo noto, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, el calor en el cuerpo de ella se elevó hasta ser similar al de la llamas de un gran incendio.

Los brillos de la luz del día iban muriendo, bajo las luces escandalosas de aquel burdel. Las chicas comenzaban con sus respectivas actividades en espera de la clase de clientela que frecuentaba aquel sitio, en su mayoría eran hombres de altas esferas y buena posición económica ya que era el mejor lugar. Sus compañeras comenzaban a atraer a los clientes al interior, mostrándose dispuestas y complacientes. Petzite siempre le regañaba para que pusiera atención en esas situaciones, pues era muy distraída nada "profesional"según sus palabras. Pero esa noche su propio ser no habitaba su cuerpo y tampoco Karmesite que no dejaba de admirar el pequeño cristal que pendia de una pulcera de hilo rojo, así que por esa noche conseguir clientes sería para las demás.

Si no me ubiera ayudado... Pensó Mai.

Seiya era el nombre de aquel joven que le ayudó el día anterior. Lo sabía pues fue lo único que el dijo sin preguntar nada. Sus dedos estaban llenos de heridas, no eran graves pero seguramente se las había hecho buscando su zapato, recordó.

– Mai, ven niña...

– Dígame.

– Es tu turno, ya fuiste anunciada.

– Está bien...

La mañana era fría el parque estaba casi desierto si se comparaba con el día anterior, Mai se frotaba las manos y las mejillas que le ardian al ir avanzando. De reojo pudo ver aquel lugar seguro donde ese amable hombre le había tendido la mano, pero al sorprenderse a si misma pensando en el, se mordió el labio inferior.

El anillo de mi madre, es lo único que me importa.

Después de lo sucedido recordó que lo había olvidado por completo hasta que llegó a su destino. El anillo era la única herencia que tenía de sus padres, su madre murió de una enfermedad incurable cuando ella tenía dos años, al morir el último deseo de la mujer fue que se le fuera entregado a su hija cuando pudiera usarlo, al morir su padre dos años después a causa de las heridas ocasionadas por un accidente laboral el pobre hombre no tuvo más opción que entregárselo antes. La joya tenía poco valor monetario, sin embargo para ella era su más grande tesoro.

De repente comenzó a gatear moviendo las pequeñas piedras, increíblemente estaba debajo de una rama, al levantarlo se dió cuenta que se había tallado perdiendo un poco del diseño.

Genial ahora el recuerdo de mis padres también está dañado... Suspirando.

El sonido de la tierra detrás de ella anuncio unos pasos, ella volteo para ver quién era.

– Es tu costumbre perder zapatos o solo querías estar donde nos encontramos– dijo con voz arrogante, mientras a Mai se le escapaba una risita– ¿Ahora soy gracioso?.

– Si un poco... Solo pensaba en que usted parece una persona importante, sin embargo está de pie muy temprano.

– Bueno no soy tan importante y deja de hablarme de usted, me haces sentir viejo, por el contrario ¿Que haces tu a esta hora en este solitario lugar?.

– Vine a buscar mi sortija.

Dijo mientras se lo mostraba, el le arrebato de la mano el objeto y lo miro detenidamente– Era de mi madre, es una suerte que la haya encontrado.

– Es curioso el diseño, parece un nudo Celta... ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Y tu?. El sonrió

– Lo reparare, lo tendré listo en dos días.

– ¿Eres joyero?

– No, pero tengo habilidades, descuida quedará como nuevo.

La chica sonrió con entusiasmo, el solo la miraba atentamente.– Dime, en este triste planeta ¿Que hacen para divertirse?.

-– Bueno, no lo sé... ¿Es tan diferente este planeta a los demás?

– Digamos que para ser un planeta tan hosco y con un sol artificial están bastante adelantados.

– Mmm si el sol, fue el regalo de una reina muy poderosa, que habita la tierra, gracias a eso ahora podemos estar en este parque.

El parque era tan importante para todos en Némesis porque simplemente no había otro.

– Lo se... El legendario cristal de plata y su poder, generaciones han hablado de eso incluso en mi planeta.

– ¿De dónde vienes?

– De otra Galaxia... Ven se una buena guía de turistas y llévame a conocer esta ciudad.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Karmesite, cuando ya había obscurecido.

– Parece que estás muy feliz. Le dijo Karmesite.

– ¿Porque habría de estarlo?. Intentando disimular.

– Mi hermana enloqueció cuando no te encontramos

– Diablos la olvide por completo...

– Si, creo que eso fue más que obvio ¿Donde estabas Mai? Sabes que una jovencita en tu condición corre mucho peligro en las calles. Dijo entrando de pronto.

– Lo se señora, es solo que usted ya sabe cómo me siento al respecto de este lugar

– ¡Basta Mai!... Dime tía, se que no soy la persona más amorosa que existe pero me preocupas, sabes muy bien que desearía poder liberarlas a todas de esta vida cruel, pero este fue el destino que nos tocó... A todas.

– Lo siento, tía.

Ella sabía que tenía razón, después de todo el ser su sobrina la había salvado de un destino todavía peor y aún tenía el derecho de tomar una decisión muy importante en su vida, una que muchas incluida Karmesite no habían tenido.

– Tienen que prepararse en dos días un gran grupo de hombres importantes vendrán acompañando al príncipe, tendrás que hacer tu número como todas las noches y también cantarás...

– ¿De verdad? Voy a cantar...

– Así es May, ese día todo debe ser perfecto.

La mujer se dió la vuelta había dicho solo lo que era preciso, al salir se cruzó con la siguiente en la cadena de mando, quien ingreso a la habitación.

– Mai, descansa por el momento, mañana mismo comenzaremos a ensayar

– Kalaberite, pero entonces Karmesite también debe hacer lo mismo, sabes que la necesito como acompañamiento al cantar. Le dedico una mirada de complicidad a la pelimorado.

– Aahg está bien, solo por esta vez. Dando la vuelta y saliendo de allí.

– Pareces el gato que se comió al canario...

– No tengo nada de verdad, pero tú me preocupas Karmesite... ¿Que sucede?

– Mmm está bien te lo diré, estoy enamorada...

– ¿Estás loca? Espero que no sea de un cliente... Digo espero que no estés enamorada por tu bien, sabes que nosotras jamás podremos ser felices, ni mucho menos amadas.

– Yo se que el me quiere... No puedes cerrarte como una ostra, Mai eres joven y muy bella, ¿No puedes pensar que alguien podría llegar a amarte? Y luchar por ello.

– No, por qué ningún hombre me vera jamás como algo más que un pedazo de carne. Dijo acariciando el tatuaje en el nacimiento de su cuello.

El estigma era visible en esa marca en su piel, esa marca que jamás podría borrar. Dicho eso se dió vuelta y se tiro en su cama, ese encuentro le había dado mucho que pensar.

Los ensayos eran divertidos y algo que la sacaba de su abrumadora rutina y sus nuevos pensamientos, Kalaberite era una mujer muy perfeccionista y agregando el hecho de que siempre quería complacer a Petzite, la volvía un poco insoportable.

– Rayos, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Mai... Tu hermana puede ser una verdadera bruja. Dijo cruzando los brazos a su lado.

– Jajajaja también es tu hermana Berjerite. Contesto sin quitar la vista del pequeño escenario.

– Iremos de compras para el "gran evento" ¿Estás emocionada?. Dijo la peliazul.

– Sabes que si, cualquier lugar es mejor que aqui...

Un gran centro de comercio con todo el modernismo y los lujos de la más brillante civilización, se levantaba orgulloso en otra zona de ese mundo, la diferencia era abismal, tal pareciera que el resago solo era para unos cuantos. Una mirada azul cobalto expectante, analizaba esas diferencias de tras de los grandes vitrales que daba una postal casi completa. Hasta hace tres días le parecían indiferentes esas situaciones, ahora la injusticia le calaba hondo, una triste joven se había colado dentro de sus pensamientos.

Su atención fue atraída por la imagen de aquella chica, parecía un maniquí, mirando a través de un aparador, miraba hacia fuera, daba la ilusión de estar atrapada en una caja de cristal...

Una chica de cabello azulado la llamo alejandolade su vista, mientras el recordaba sus encuentros...

– Gracias por su ayuda... Ahora debo irme...

Dijo la hermosa chica, su tes era blanca de mejillas encendidas, tenia en su frente una media luna negra invertida, debajo unos grandes ojos café, sus labios tenian un tono rosa natural que resaltaba con su cabello, era ondulado en un rojo intenso que parecía fuego, vestía modestamente unos jeans y una blusa sencilla, lo que realmente desentonaba era ese gran tatuaje en su espalda y un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo, que lucía algo apretado.

– Prácticamente te salve la vida. Me debes la vida... Así que acompañame atomar un helado.

– De verdad no puedo vengo con alguien...

– Oh ya entiendo, tu novio debe cuidar más de ti...

– No... No tengo novio, es es mi tía.

– Tal vez pueda pedirle permiso para que puedas acompañarme.

El buscaba en todas direcciones con la vista. Ella le tomo la otra mano y lo jalo hacia otra dirección lejos de la gente...

– Solo un helado ¿De acuerdo?

– Está bien... Dijo ofreciendo su brazo.

Mai se detuvo abruptamente.

– Espere aquí... Dió la vuelta y compro en una tienda una blusa que le cubría todo el cuello y unas gafas. Se recogió el cabello, parecía que se ocultaba, el no quiso preguntar nada.

Pasearon por un tiempo la plática era agradable pero algo la incomodaba.

– Tienes que irte ¿Verdad?

– No quisiera, pero si, ya es muy tarde

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

– No... Dió la vuelta y se alejó

– Mi nombre es Seiya. Dijo mientas ella se alejaba.

Al siguiente dia por la mañana, un impulso lo guío a recorrer el mismo camino que el día anterior, entonces allí la encontró, agachada con su atención fija en ese anillo. Simplemente no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de esa sonrisa triste, parecía una niña que acababa de llorar, esa tristeza se sentía a kilómetros y los momentos que pasaron juntos le habían instalado en el corazón la sensación de protegerla y acabar con su tristeza.

Habían quedado de verse en el mismo lugar al día siguiente para que el pudiera entregarle su sortija, pero saber que estaba allí mismo era suficiente para buscar un encuentro.

– Mai... Mai, vámonos.

– ¿Aah? Si dime Berjerite.

– Pareces tonta, no sé que es lo que tengas el día de hoy, pero tienes que reaccionar si no quieres que Petzite haga un gran drama de esto.

– Lo siento, no me hagan caso, para mi escojan lo que sea, no me importa... Iré al tocador nos vemos en la lencería ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡Si que estás loca! Tenemos que estar juntas, vamos te acompañaremos.

– Tranquila Berjerite, el sanitario está a unos metros, déjala sola un momento, dale un respiro.

– Gracias Karmesite, no se preocupen las alcanzo en un momento.

– Está bien, pero recuerda, no te arriesgues...

– No lo haré, nos vemos alla.

La chica veía fijamente su reflejo, había pasado toda la noche tratando de tomar una decisión, una solución a lo que estaba descubriendo en si misma, dentro de poco su vida tomaría un rumbo aún más siniestro y ella había jurado jamás sentir algo así... No podía, el desapareceria cuando regresara a su hogar y eso era un motivo más del porque no podía permitirse ese sentimiento, mucho menos decirle la verdad de lo que ella era, su desprecio la lastimaria más que nada en el mundo.

Estaba tan inmersa en esos pensamientos que no advirtió que alguien se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarla por la cintura y arrastrarla hasta un solitario pasillo...

– ¡¡Auxi... Una mano ahogo el grito.

– Shhhh no temas soy yo...

Al reconocer esa voz, se sintió segura.

– ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

– ¿Que? No, fue otra casualidad... Una muy bella casualidad. Dijo acercandola a su pecho.

– Seiya... Perdóname pero no puedo seguir viendote.

– ¿Por que?

– Tu y yo somos muy diferentes... Yo no soy buena, no soy buena para ti.

– No es verdad, te aseguro que a mí no me importa de donde vengas, no sé nada de tu vida y aún así yo quiero estar contigo.

La joven lloraba mientras tomaba el rostro de el entre sus manos.

– Lo lamento tanto, no puedo decirte nada mas, no es necesario que me regreses la sortija... Quedatela quizá con ella puedas recordarme, quisiera darte más que solo eso, perdóname. Ella iba a alejarse mientras el la detuvo.

– Solo dime tú nombre.

– Mi nombre es Mai...

– Te equivocas Mai, hay algo más que puedes darme...

Dijo eso tomandola entre sus brazos y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, esos labios que había deseado besar desde el primer día que la vio caer entre la gente. Ella no quiso luchar mas, simplemente no podía hacerlo, así entre sus brazos no podía negarlo más, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese apuesto y amable viajero, que en algún momento desapareceria de su vida... Seguramente para siempre.

De la ternura pasaron a la pasión, sus labios se separaban y se unían como adivinando los movimientos del otro y ninguno de los dos quería que terminará ese momento. El sonido de unos tacones la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad rompiendo el beso.

– ¡Maaii! ¡Maaii! Demonios Berjerite va a matarme... Una muy angustiada Karmesite salía del baño, donde la fue a buscar. May solo se aferro al cuello de Seiya con los ojos inundados para decir un cortado– Adiós– en el oído deel. El solo pudo acariciar un mechón de su cabello mientras veía como se alejaba.

Dos días semejantes a una eternidad habían pasado siendo insoportables para ellos.

– Hoy es la "gran noche". Dijo Kalaberite mientras maquillaba a May. La chica se veía sumamente triste.

– Si...

– Yo se que te tiene así... May es normal tener miedo, pero aún estás a tiempo de aceptar la mejor propuesta recuerda que dentro de dos días no tendrás más opción.

Kalaberite podía ser muy dura, pero al igual que sus hermanas sufría al revivir su propia experiencia con su joven sobrina.

– Gracias tía... Su voz sonó quebradiza, Kalaberite solo atino a abrazarla con cariño y algo de compasión, a ese abrazo se unieron Berjerite y Karmesite, que estaban allí , preparándose para una noche mas...

El lugar era amplio, las luces frías iluminan todo en un tonos azul y morado, la música era ensordescedora, mientras una a una las chicas desfilan por la pista haciendo sus rutinas, así las horas transcurrían.

May solo veía el panorama, detrás del velo que solo mostraba las siluetas de aquellas chicas de cuerpos esculturales que estaba a la espera de su turno.

– Ella fue Berjerite... Denle un aplauso...

– Es tiempo... Susurro Petzite tocando su hombro.

(Show me how to live-Audioslave)

https/youtu.be/97YMa9KCnrc

La música comenzó a sonar mientras ella se encontraba en penumbras, la guitarra electrica se escuchaba mientras llamas iluminaban la pista, al mismo tiempo que ella avanzaba con paso seguro calzando altos y estilizados zapatos, sus piernas enfundadas en medias negras sostenidas en un liguero de vinil, sobre el, un muy pequeño vestido del mismo material que solo cubría lo necesario, dejando la espalda al descubierto todo a tono, su cabello alborotado se movía al compas, hasta llegar a tubo metálico al final de una pasarela, ojos deseosos la miraban mientras ella movía sus caderas al compás de la música, subió por el y comenzó a bajar lentamente haciendo alarde de sus habilidades, que no eran pocas, si había algo que reconocer era que tenía talento, cada paso de esa danza dejaba ver un poco de piel.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atención, pero sentía una mirada penetrante desde la dirección de la sala particular del príncipe, era un cliente si no frecuente, más o menos regular, el siempre estaba presente cada que alguna de las chicas estaba próxima a cumplir 17, ese sentimiento era conocido siempre que el asistía esa incomodidad la invadia.

Al ser el soberano siempre exigía lo mejor en atención por eso tenía su palco privado en el que podía ver todo claramente, pero a el no se le podía ver, a ella le desagradaba tener que lidiar con el, su actitud arrogante era aún más insoportable que la manera de ser de su acompañante, esa mujer llamada Esmeralda que más que su sombra parecía su perro fiel, por el contrario su hermano Zafiro si bien no era amable jamás trato mal a nadie, mucho menos a Petzite, la otra cara era Rubeus que se jactaba de su posición y no perdía oportunidad de menos preciar a cualquiera, no solo a las chicas.

La música seguia mientras ella se deslizaba por la pista gateando de manera sugerente, Kalaberite le entrego una botella de vino tinto y le hizo un guiño, ese era uno de los caprichos del príncipe, casi era un ritual... Al ritmo de la música se fue deshaciendo del diminuto vestido quedando solo en una minúscula lencería que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, al tener en sus manos aquella prenda comenzó a girarla al aire y con sus dientes retiro el corcho dando un trago de aquella botella, para luego dejar resbalar el líquido por su pecho entonces dos copas empezaron a llenarse directamente del líquido que recorría sus senos.

A ella eso le parecía excesivo siempre era una, tal vez era la depresión, sus sentimientos o la presión por la fecha que se aproximaba, pero en un arranque de irá, arrojo con violencia aquella botella haciéndola estallar en el cristal de aquella sala, en una clara declaración de rebeldía hacia el soberano.

Kalaberite no cabía en su asombro e inmediatamente se dirigió a entregar las copas quizá el príncipe no se sentiría tan ofendido. Su rutina estaba por terminar asi que continuo como si nada hubiera pasado balanceándose, girando y embarradose con gracia en el pole, mientras de manera sugerenteacaraciaba sus curvas la música llegó a su culmen mientras ella caía a su ritmo quedando tendida mientas la curva de su derriere se hacía notoria en el suelo y las luces se apagaban...

Aplausos, silbidos, lisonjas y hasta declaraciones de amor se escuchaban mientras ella abandonaba la pista. Se hizo una breve pausa para preparar el impovisado escenario allí estaba de nuevo frente al micrófono, ahora vestía un entallado y largo vestido rojo de aparecía encaje, con una gran abertura que llegaba hasta la cadera dejando al descubierto su pierna derecha y a su lado la bella Karmesite en un muy sensual vestido morado a tono con su cabello. La música comenzó y ella empezó a entonar:

In the land of gods and monsters,

I was an angel.

Living in the garden of evil,

Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed.

Shining like a fiery beacon,

You got that medicine I need

Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly.

Put your hands on my waist, do it softly.

Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing.

No one's gonna take my soul away,

Living like Jim Morrison.

Headed towards a fucked up holiday.

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,

Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It's innocence lost.

Innocence lost.

In the land of gods and monsters,

I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard.

Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer,

Life imitates art

You got that medicine I need

Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please

I don't really wanna know what's good for me

God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'.

No one's gonna take my soul away,

Living like Jim Morrison.

Headed towards a fucked up holiday.

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,

Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It's innocence lost.

Innocence lost.

When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy,

'Cause life imitates art.

If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?

You tell me life isn't that hard.

No one's gonna take my soul away,

I'm living like Jim Morrison.

Headed towards a fucked up holiday.

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,

Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want.

It's innocence lost.

Innocence lost...

(Gods monsters- Lana Del Rey)

https/youtu.be/cF-psdHphzc

– ¡¿Que estabas pensando?!

Estaba trás el escenario cuando la peliverde la increpo.

– Esmeralda... Es que... Una bofetada la calló al instante, su mejilla se inflamo levemente pues la fuerza con la que fue dada era considerable.

– Ahora quiere verte... Acompañame

– Pero... No lo entiendo

– Eres una estúpida, tu desplante solo ¡Aumento su interés en ti!

La despanpanante peliverde se veía furiosa, un tanto dolida, mientras la pelirroja solo acariciaba su enrojecida mejila y la seguía con resignación.

– Esmeralda, mi hermano quiere que vayas al auto por lo que te encargó...

Ese hombre les corto el pasó, su presencia la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila ya que era muy educado, Esmeralda solo hizo una mueca, la miro con desprecio e hizo lo que le mandaron.

– ¿Donde se encuentra Petzite?

– Está en los camerinos

– Iré a hablar con ella, apresurate Diamante te espera...

Abrio la puerta corredera, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos ojos cobalto que había visto mirarla de manera dulce, ahora su mirada era fría...

Lo que más temía se había vuelto una realidad ¿Cómo era que el se encontraba allí?.

– Príncipe Seiya ¿A dónde va? La diversión apenas comienza. Dijo de manera burlona aquel mezquino chico de cabello rojo. El pelinegro solo apretó los puños y giro levemente para dejarla pasar, mientras ella solo sentía como su pecho se partía en dos, estaba completamente apenada así que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su vista, no quería ver esos hermosos ojos mirarla con desprecio.

– Su majestad, le presento a la hermosa Mai, la joya más reluciente de este lugar... Dijo el peliblanco.

– Mucho gusto... Contesto el sin mucho ánimo dando un trago a una de las copas que Kalaberite había llevado. Ella no contesto pues sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

– Siempre tan mal educada, has una reverencia al soberano de Kinmoku como es debido. Diamante la tomo fuertemente del brazo apretando el brazalete para arrodillarla.

– Lo lo siento. Dijo ella en el suelo, sin levantar la mirada.

– Tu insolencia te costará mucho más de lo que imaginas. Le dijo abiertamente, ante la mirada incredula de Seiya y Rubeus– Disculpe su majestad, puede tener a cualquier chica que guste, esta fieresilla me acompañará esta noche...

Seiya iba a comentar algo pero la voz de ella lo interrumpió.

– No.

– ¿Sigues negandote? Te recuerdo que el tiempo se te acaba... Bien entonces si así lo deseas... ¡Quítate la ropa!

– ¡Pe pero!

– ¡Es una orden de tu soberano! Rubeus parecía complacido.

– Me retiro creo que necesita privacidad, gracias por su "hospitalidad".

– No no se vaya, usted y mi amigo pueden compartir este espectáculo jajaja.

– Disculpe pero a mí estás situaciones no me divierten... No veo que sea necesario humillarla. Mai pudo ver que el había puesto su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, el príncipe Diamante lo veía con enojo, el simplemente no toleraba el rechazo.

– ¡Lo haré! Lo haré... Ella se interpuso entre los dos, frente a Seiya suplicando con la mirada, ella sabía lo poderoso que era Diamante y no permitiría que el dañara a Seiya.

– Bien... Hazlo despacio... La media sonrisa del príncipe, la llenaba de desagrado. Ella apretó fuerte sus ojos mientras bajaba la parte superior del vestido, dejando a la vista sus prominentes y blancos senos, los pequeños pezones color rosa aún estaban pegados a su areola haciendo alarde de su juventud, mientras dejo de contener sus lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Seiya se negó en vano a mirarla, todos estaban muy asombrados con la belleza de aquella joven.

– ¡Retírense! Dejennos a solas...

– Su majestad, acompañeme por favor. Rubeus aún con algo de sonrojo en su rostro, se apresuró a cumplir con los deseos de su gobernante, el sabía los alcances de Diamante y no tenía intenciónes de ser el chivo expiatorio de su furia. Seiya tenso su cuerpo mientras era llevado a la salida, antes de cerrar aquella puerta dió una última mirada a aquella chica y pudo notar el terror en su rostro cuando Diamante la tomaba del cabello.

– Principe, disculpe pero no debería de retar de esa manera a Diamante... No lo tome a mal usted no me desagrada y se que usted también es de la realeza, pero el es un tanto temperamental.

– ¿Qué pasará con la chica?

– Ah bueno usted no tiene porque preocuparse, es solo una esclava...

– Así que ¿Está obligada a hacer esto?

– Así es... El príncipe siempre se place de ser quien oferte por los 17 años de las chicas...

– Hola guapo...

– Karmesite... Su majestad, puede tomar a cualquier otra, si me disculpa tengo algo que hacer. Seguia a la bella chica como un lobo hambriento.

Seiya se quedó fuera de ese lugar sin saber que hacer, los ruidos que salían de allí eran preocupantes, así que llegó un punto donde decidió intervenir, cuando una mano lo quito del camino abriendo la puerta de una manera violenta...

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Diamante basta! Es solo una chica... Puedes tener a cualquier otra. Mientras lo tomaba de la solapa.

– Solo queria un beso... Contesto sin ánimo el príncipe.

– Nos vamos, disculpe su majestad espero poder hablar con usted por la mañana.

– Así será príncipe Zafiro. Mientras el peliazul arrastraba a su hermano a la salida. Esmeralda se cruzó en su camino.

– Dejaselo. Dijo con voz firme Diamante. Ella entro y dejo una pequeña caja en la mesa y salió a prisa detrás de los hermanos.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras entraba a ese lugar, lo que vio después lo hizo sentir muy mal, sobre un sofá estaba ella abrazando sus piernas y con su cara hundida en sus rodillas, había girones de tela esparcidos por el suelo, su cabello estaba revuelto. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y ella salto.

– Tranquila, no temas.

– No quiero que me vea así... Vayase. Dijo ella sin levantar el rostro.

– Mai... Lo siento, yo debí detenerlo.

– ¡No! su majestad debe prometer que nunca lo enfrentará... El es muy peligroso.

– No me trates así, no soy como el...

– Ahora entiendes porque no soy buena para ti.

– No es tu culpa... ¿El te hizo algo?...

Dijo eso con mucha angustia, temía a la respuesta.

– No, solo se enojo por qué no pude darle un beso. Ella levantó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Allí el pudo verla, esa cara que lo había cautivado se veía maltratada pero seguia hermosa.

– Ven te llevaré a tu casa. Dijo esto quitando su capa para ofrecersela a ella. Mai se levantó despacio con su brazo tapando sus pechos, solo tenía desnudo el torso aún había una parte del vestido. La llevaba con su brazo sobre su cintura. Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta lo que parecía una casa medianamente normal y entraron en su habitación.

– ¿Vives aquí mismo?.

– Si, desde los cuatro años.

– Sabes, pudiste haberlo dicho antes... Yo jamás te juzgaria.

– Pues no es algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa y no quería que sintieras asco o lastima por mi.

– Jamás podría. Soltó mientras la abrazaba, ese abrazo la hizo sentir protegida, un poco más en paz.

– ¿Hablas encerio?.

– Lo juro. Tomo su rostro y le dió un tierno beso, ella le correspondió.

Pero la intensidad fue en aumento y en un momento de inconsciencia ella levantó sus brazos para abrazar su cuello lo cual hizo caer la capa, que cubría su desnudez. Al sentir el calor de su piel el dudo un instante, pero decidió arriesgarse comenzando a bajar sus manos por su espalda, sintió como ella comenzaba a temblar, lo cual atribuyó a la experiencia que había tenido hace algunos minutos.

– Lo lamento, soy un tonto. Es que me gustas mucho. El se separó, estaba apenado, ella trago saliva y se acercó a el posando su mano en su mejilla.

– Está bien... Quiero hacelo...

El se sorprendió cuando ella busco su boca para besarla. Al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz por escuchar esas palabras así que decidió no frenar más lo que sentía.

Un beso pasional se desataba abre la boca dijo el, ella obedeció así dando acceso a su lengua, al principio fue algo torpe, pero después sus lenguas se entrelazaban con sincronía, mientras sus manos recorrían la tersa y cálida piel de Mai, dibujando cada contorno de ese exuberante cuerpo, se alejó un poco para poder apreciar a su amada, solo para acrecentar el deseo que ya sentía desde aquel beso robado en ese solitario pasillo. El comenzó a quitar su armadura y ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior, ella lo miraba con asombro, era apuesto, desde la primera vez que lo vio pudo notarlo, pero verlo así era diferente, su negro cabello revuelto y su impresionante físico bien trabajado, la hacía desearle de la misma o mayor manera en la que el lo hacia, sentada al filo de la cama lo esperaba mientras el se aproximaba a ella para volver a besarla mientras se acomodaba sobre ella para dirigir su lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, su gusto se lleno del sabor de su piel era algo dulce lo cual provocó que el disfrutará de esa experiencia, parecía saborear cada centímetro de sus senos mordiendo ligeramente sus rosados pezones y jugueteando con su lengua, mientras sus manos se perdían por sus respingados glúteos ella comenzaba a jadear de apoco mientras mordía uno de sus dedos y apretaba las sábanas blancas con su otra mano, el comenzó un húmedo camino rumbo a su abdomen mientras tomaba su pequeña cintura que se separaban de la cama con cada caricia suya.

El notar eso encendió su lujuria arrancando ese trozo de vestido restante rompiendolo con ambas manos, pudo ver el rostro de ella y como le dedicaba una timida sonrisa, tal vez sin darse cuenta el también le sonrió lo cual hizo que ella mordiera su labio inferior, volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo y pudo apreciar una sugerente y diminuta prenda rosa de lencería que solo cubría su pequeña intimidad, beso sus muslos, acomodando sus hombros bajo las piernas de ella, siguió besando sobre la tela aquel botón de placer mientras ella jalaba ligeramente mechones de su negro cabello, así hizo a un lado aquella prenda dejando al descubierto aquel rincón en su anatomía, estaba totalmente depilada, deseoso comenzó a degustar cada parte con un ritmo lento que fue en incremento su amada reaccionaba retorciendose de placer y el podía sentir su piel encresparse mientras estimulaba su pezón izquierdo. Arqueo la espalda cuando el la penetró con la lengua, era suficiente, el no podía esperar más y al parecer ella tampoco pues coopero totalmente cuando el retiro su bikini y con verdadera iniciativa propia se incorporó para bajar la ropa interior de el.

Pudo advertir la sorpresa y sonrojo, en el rostro de ella al ver su miembro erecto, lo cual fue halagador, en su experiencia había sido elogiado por estar bien dotado, pero ella era diferente, ella le importaba en un grado muy íntimo y era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido entre sus brazos, eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso. Volvió a besarla, ella correspondió con desespero pero noto un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, lo adjudicó a su excitacion, la recostó de manera arrebatada y con sus rodillas separó las piernas de ella, Mai lo veía como si fuera un Dios mientras dibujaba con su índice sus definidos músculos, en ese momento el pasó su miembro dos veces de manera ascendente acaraciando la entrada, solo para cerciorarse que estába lubricada, entonces...

– ¡¡Aayy!! Ahogo un grito poniendo su mano sobre la su boca. El se sorprendió mucho y se detuvo al sentir la barrera en su interior, acaso era posible que...

– ¿Eres virgen? Ella solo cubrió su rostro con la sábana – Por favor mírame y contesta ¿Eres virgen?. Ella destapó sus ojos y solo asintió. El se quedó inmovil en esa posición por unos momentos, sorprendido pues por todo lo que había visto, su cuerpo, su danza y el medio en el que vivía, el pensó incluso lo peor y no era que le importará, el la amaba, pero esto era muy especial.

– No dudes... Por favor, no existe nadie con quién quisiera hacerlo más que contigo.

Sufriría sería miserable la vida después de el, incluso eso sería aún peor que la vida de horror a la que estaba destinada, pero por hacer el amor con el, pagaría el precio y asi podría atesorar ese momento para siempre.

– Mai, ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? Yo hubiera hecho diferente las cosas, te trate...

– Shhhh quiero ser tuya, no importa la manera... El solo respondió con un pasional beso cargado de ternura. Increíblemente la confecion de la virginidad de ella lo había excitado aún más... Mientras el beso seguía su curso comenzó a introducirse de manera suave, ella clavo sin querer sus uñas en sus hombros, el se detuvo en el acto, pero ella lo jalo con fuerza hacia ella con sus piernas, rompió el beso con un pequeño grito de dolor mesclado con placer, el gruño un poco al sentir su cálido interior y como su virilidad rompía esa membrana, la sensación le provocaba un gran placer. Tomo una pausa pues quería que el dolor de ella fuera mínimo así que espero un poco a qué su cuerpo se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior, pero nuevamente ella tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a mover tímidamente sus caderas mientras se veían frente a frente, tenía las mejillas encendidas se veía tan frágil y a la vez tan sensual que no dudó mucho en acometer lentamente, ella gemía de placer, al escucharla sintió la necesidad de incrementar el ritmo, así tomo sus piernas acomodandolas en sus brazos, el panorama era desquiciante, su bello rostro solo reflejaba gozo mientras sus turgentes senos mostraban sus erguidos pezones y se movían al compás de las cada vez más fuertes embestidas, desde ese ángulo podía ver cómo su falo entraba y salía de ella, así pasaron los minutos en los que luchaba por no terminar. Ella arqueo su espalda anunciando su orgasmo, así también se permitio llegar al éxtasis al mismo tiempo que ella, su disfrute era máximo pues el interior de ella estrujaba con intensidad su miembro mientras liberaba su semilla, el sentía como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo no quiso salir, se quedó asi dentro de ella mientras se tiraba en la cama y la giraba para que ella quedará sobre el, ella seguía vibrando de placer podía sentirlo mientras se acomodaba en su fuerte pecho, descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba sentir su piel sobre la de el y más aún sus senos moviéndose con su respiración agitada...

– Eso fue...

– Eso fue, un orgasmo. Dijo el con una gran sonrisa acariciando su espalda y levantando su rostro tomandola de la barbilla para besarla de nuevo.

– Seiya yo... Yo te...

– ¡Te amo, Mai!

– Pero, no podemos, yo no soy libre, soy una esclava y tú un principe...

– Silencio, voy a liberarte aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

Ella soltó unas lágrimas sin esfuerzo el solo lo noto cuando sintió las gotas caer sobre su pecho, la abrazo fuertemente con todo el amor que sentía y seco sus lágrimas a besos.

Ella busco sus labios y los beso de manera seductora mientras acaraciaba su miembro para hacer crecer su erección, el advirtió su prisapero no le molesto, sentirse necesitado por ella lo excitaba demaciado, antes de que hiciera o dijera nada, se sentó a horcajadas intruduciendo esa gran erección en ella, subía y bajaba rápido lo cual hacia que sus senos se movieran al compás, Seiya decidido disfrutar al máximo esa noche, y se juro a si mismo que no sería la única. Se sentó con ella encima y sus cuerpos tomaron el mismo ritmo mientras sus manos ávidas acariciaban y estrujaban sus cuerpos mutuamente, jadeaban, gemian y gritaban sus nombres, así pasaron horas entre lágrimas, besos, sudor y orgasmos. Tal parecía que querían saciarse el uno del otro, pero ese apetito jamás acabaría.

Poco a poco el cansancio los fue venciendo, ellos no lo advirtieron, ya estaba amaneciendo.

– ¿Tendrás problemas si alguien me encuentra aquí?

– No me importa, no quiero que te vayas... Te amo, más que a mi propia vida... Dijo eso mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos el solo sonrió, le dió un beso en los labios y susurro en su oído: yo te amo más.

La fecha había llegado, ese día que había querido borrar de su vida, en las calles la algarabía era grande y el sonido llegaba hasta esa habitación que había sido como una tumba desde que desperto y no lo encontró a su lado, desde ese momento no hubo poder en el universo que la hiciera salir de esa cama.

El festival más grande de Némesis conmemoraba una fecha muy especial, ese día la poderosa reina de la tierra quién era también la legendaria Sailor Cosmos en una muestra de amistad, impulso el desarrollo de ese inhóspito planeta fabricando un sol artificial para el bienestar de sus habitantes, el príncipe Diamante que apesar de tener una mala actitud buscaba el bienestar de sus súbditos, estába muy agradecido así mismo todos los Nemecianos.

Ataviada con un ligero y transparente vestido blanco en una habitación del Silver Coast, se encontraba ella incada en el medio de la cama mientras que la mayor de sus tías terminaba de acomodar su cabello.

– Mai... Estoy segura de que la decisión que tomaste es la correcta... Pero nunca nadie había hecho esto, es casi como si te hubieras subastado, tome en cuenta la propuesta del príncipe Diamante, la dejo en una mesa ¿Que te hizo cambiar así?

– No lo sé, quizá ya no tengo nada que perder... Su expresión fría y triste conmovió a la mujer.

– Si tus padres no hubieran muerto... Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Te agradezco mucho tía Petzite, siempre supe que no era tu culpa... Y hasta hace unos días comprendí qué tal vez había una razón por la que estoy en este lugar. Le dedico una sonrisa.

– No debería, se que lo odias pero... Estoy feliz de que hayas nacido, se que nunca has sido feliz y me ubiera gustado ayudarte a cambiar eso. Le dió un fuerte abrazo y salió corriendo con sus mejillas anegadas, dejándola allí mientras mordía su labio para contener el llanto.

Pasaron minutos de una angustiante espera, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda le hizo sentir escalofríos. Ella no pudo moverse al escuchar el sonido distintivo de la hebilla y la ropa cayendo al suelo, su corazón se detenía, no quería pertenecer a nadie más que a su príncipe, pero el probablemente ya había regresado a su hogar pues no había tenido noticias de el en dos dias y aunque fuera doloroso lo entendía, ella sabía que había sido muy tonto de su parte que siendo una esclava se hubiera enamorado de un principe que venía de las estrellas...

Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir unas manos desatar su vestido, con voz temblorosa dijo:

– Solo tengo una pequeña condición... No me besara y no lo besare en la boca.

El no dijo nada mientras le ponía un pañuelo en los ojos, ella se negó pero sabía que al descubrir que ya no era virgen, posiblemente ese hombre haría un gran escándalo y más aún si se trataba de Diamante, así que solo agachó la cabeza y dejo que la cegara Después de todo así será de aquí en adelante, prefiero no ver a nadie más. Pensó en voz alta mientras el desconocido bajaba el vestido de su cuerpo al quedar totalmente expuesta el paso sus dedos por su espalda, ella solo pudo temblar... Aquel sujeto la recostó de manera firme pero sin ser violento, ella parecía una muñeca de trapo, era como si no tuviera vida, solo respiraba por instinto, así sintió como el apretaba sus senos para pasar sobre sus pezones sus pulgares, tenia en su alma el más firme deseo de morir en ese momento.

Sintió como unos labios en su tobillo comenzaban un camino hacia su ingle, entonces el comenzó a devorar su intimidad ella solo recordaba a Seiya, y en esa obscuridad solo podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules... Al parecer su frialdad lo frustro, pues la tomo con fuerza de ambas manos mientras la imposibilitaba con su cuerpo ella sintió su aliento en la comisura de sus labios, entonces se resistió con todo lo que pudo, pero era casi imposible que una mujer tan delicada pudiera hacer frente a eso.

– ¡No por favor!... Por favor, por favor...

Sé que no va a importarle pero es importante para mí, puede tener mi cuerpo, pero no mis labios... Suplico con gran tristeza mientras el besaba su barbilla y pudo sentir como se dibujaba una sonrisa en esa boca.

Así el silencioso hombre beso todo su ser comenzó poco a poco por su cuello, hasta girarla poniendo especial atencion en el tatuaje en su espalda, no podía creer el cambio en su actitud, sus caricias eran suaves sus besos eran tiernos, ella se negaba pero comenzaba a disfrutar de ese encuentro, se sentía traicionada por su propio cuerpo, culpable por sentir placer con las caricias de otro hombre.

El seguia besando y mordiendo su cuello mientras le hacia saber que estaba erecto poniendo su miembro en sus glúteos, asi la incorporó para tener acceso a sus pechos y con delicadeza fue bajando su otra mano para jugar con su clítoris y comenzar a masturbarla intruduciendo sus dedos en ella, al sentír su humedad el bufo despacio y ella pudo sentir como su miembro palpitó, quería liberarse, salir corriendo, lucho con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo hacer nada, así comenzó a sollozar como una chiquilla, mientras de una manera gentil la penetraba sin voltearla.

– Por favor, no llores mas... Mientras lámia y mordía su oreja. Esa inconfundible voz que sonaba un poco más gruesa por la excitacion, la lleno de alegría mientras intentaba arrancarse la venda. Pero el tomo sus manos.

– Seiya...

– ¿Creías que iba a dejar que alguien más le hiciera el amor a la mujer que amo?...

– Pero yo creí que tú...

– ¿Que te había mentido? Te amo Mai jamás me alejare de tí, no puedo...

Ella llevo sus manos a el cuello de el, mientras era embestida, con fuerza ahora podía entregarse por completo a ese placer que solo él le ofrecía, sin saber su identidad, el pudo llevarla al cielo con sus caricias, no tenía dudas ella había nacido para pertenecerle.

Por fin pudo besarla de una manera anhelante, mientras mordía tiernamente su mejila la tomo de cabello y la hizo inclinarse, para tomar sus caderas entrando en ella por completo, podía sentir el límite de su interior, decidió acelerar el ritmo, verla así totalmente rendida a él era como un afrodisíaco que lo encendía como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ella solo gritaba su nombre mientras sentía aquellas punzadas en su vientre, el la llenaba por completo, tardaron poco tiempo en llegar al clímax dejando escapar un grito al unisono, el cayó suavemente sobre ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Cuando recobraron el aliento se recostaron viéndose frente a frente finalmente.

– Tu rostro. Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, el tenía una herida en ella– ¿Que sucedió? El esbozo una sonrisa.

– Logré que Zafiro me dijera todos lo detalles de tu vida, así pude confrontar a Diamante y creo que contagie de valor a su hermano quién dijo amar a tu tía, al parecer el pelirrojo siente algo por Karmesite y bueno esa escandalosa mujer... ¿Esmeralda? Proclamó a los cuatro vientos su amor por el príncipe... Creo que este lugar pronto desaparecerá.

– Pero el es muy poderoso, no quiero que corras peligro.

– No me subestimes belleza debiste verlo a el, yo también soy el soberano y protector un planeta y de las estrellas del filmamento...

– Te hirió... Fue por mi. Ella entristeció.

– Si, pero no tienes porque sentirte así, apartir de hoy yo te protegere... Belleza eres libre, llegue a un acuerdo con el, Kinmoku será un aliado de Némesis. El quito el brazalete de su brazo, acariciando su piel y depositando un cálido beso.

– Pero es un precio muy alto por una simple esclava.

– Kinmoku está en deuda con este planeta pues le dará una reina. Dijo el mientras besaba su sus labios y tomaba su mano izquierda colocando en su dedo anular un anillo con el mismo diseño que el de su madre solo que este tenía una hermosa piedra del color azul de sus ojos. Ella no cabía en su asombro.

– Pero...

– No digas nada, no voy a preguntarte si me aceptas se que me amas como yo a ti, Mai eres mi felicidad y no te dejaré escapar... Ella salto a sus brazos, lloraba de nuevo pero ahora era de la más grande felicidad, el aspiro el olor de su cabello mientras susurro a su oido– Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

– Toda mi vida he odiado está fecha.

– No tienes porque hacerlo ahora... ¿Sabes que esta es una fecha muy importante? Ella negó con la cabeza– En un planeta lejano, en este día se celebra al amor y la amistad, casualmente en ese planeta y en el mío el símbolo de tu sortija es un nudo Celta, que representa el amor eterno, se forma con dos símbolos que tienen tres puntas cada una representa los aspectos de una persona cuerpo, mente y alma, al unirlos se forma un círculo que significa eternidad... Dos personas unidas en cuerpo, mente y alma en amor eterno.

Ella lo veía asombrada como si fuera la creación más divina del cosmos, el beso suavemente su perfilada nariz y tomo de la mesa su vieja sortija, entregandosela, ella sonrió al verla mientras la apretaba a su pecho, después le dió un beso y se la entrego de nuevo.

– Esto es todo lo que tengo, me entrego a ti completamente, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma te pertenecen... Te pertenezco, tú me hiciste cambiar y creer en lo imposible mi amado príncipe de las estrellas... Puso la pequeña sortija en el meñique de su amado.

– Mai... Porque cuando no sabías que era yo no dejaste que te besara.

– Por que crei que nunca más te vería de nuevo y quería guardar mis labios solo para ti...

El sintió deseos de amarla de nuevo, no tenía más dudas el podría vivir y morir por ella y por la forma en la que ella se entregaba a él estaba totalmente seguro de que ella lo amaba de igual manera, sus cuerpos y hasta sus almas se fundían en un fuego eterno, ellos no lo sabían y tal vez nuca se enterarían, pero su amor había trascendido las barreras del tiempo, quizá en esta vida tuvieron suerte, quizá en la siguiente no...

Pero por amor, puede que ocurra el milagro.


End file.
